A Darker Point of View
by Alana Moran
Summary: Some evil magic happens to Sookie which changes her outlook on life, causing her to take some darker, yet pleasurable actions. This is a Sookie/Erik story. This is my first submission - be kind but I would love any/all feedback! :
1. Chapter 1

A Darker Point-of-View

I sat on my bed with my knees pulled up in front of me. My hands were on my knees and my head was on my hands with my stringy, unwashed blonde hair sprayed out over my knees, forming a veil around my head. I let out a deep sigh but did not move my head. I was still dressed in my pajamas and even though I had to be at work in one hour I still had no interest in getting out of bed. I had spent the entire day in bed, reading, watching television, sleeping and nursing a headache. This headache wasn't an alcohol-induced hangover, although I wished it was. Instead, I had an emotional hangover. But mostly I spent my time thinking. I was wondering whenever and if ever I would do something just for myself. And I wasn't talking about taking a bubble bath or getting crispy out back under the warm sun. I was talking in terms of life decisions and the company that I keep. I was so freaking tired of always thinking of others first and monitoring what I would say and do based on how others would feel, whether that be freaking people out with my "gift" or not angering the supes with what I really thought of their stupid rules. I was mad at Bill but mad at myself for feeling bad for being mean to him and caring about how he felt. I actually felt guilty for rebuffing his attempts to get in good with me again. It still made my heart ache, even though I wanted nothing to do with him, yet I also couldn't bear to know if he was hurt or upset about something and god forbid if he ever asked me for something. I would of course end up helping him out, against my better judgment.

And Hunter. Just thinking of Hadley's child worsened my headache. Of course I would need to be engaged in his life, especially once he hit puberty. I couldn't just let him grow up without guidance and training on controlling his telepathy like I did. Just thinking of tackling that problem made me let out another sigh. Frankly I wanted nothing to do with the child, yet he is family and there was no way I could live with myself if I didn't help the child out. Even though it put my teeth on edge to help family that clearly wanted nothing to do with me, again. This is my curse. Always doing things for other people, when they clearly not how I wanted to be spending my time.

Thinking of my relationship with Alcide and even Quinn I just groaned. I knew that if I heard of something going wrong in their lives, I would immediately try to help. It was just in my nature to care about others and time and time again it got me beat up, broken and depressed. No matter how many times I had tried to quit my supernatural addiction, it kept coming back to bite me in the ass, literally sometimes, I thought wryly.

And even taking in Amelia – how could I not board the poor witch, but boy did I miss my solitude. While it was nice to have a close girl friend, I would prefer to have to drive to have lunch with Amelia, rather than walk to my kitchen.

And Eric. When my thoughts shifted to Eric I let out a moan and pulled a pillow over my head. Just the thought of the tall blonde Viking made my pulse begin to race and my loins clench. My moan when thinking of Eric had a much more seductive sound then when I groaned about Quinn and Alcide. Now here was a case where I ignored my heart and own desires for the betterment of others and myself. I didn't want to hurt Bill or myself by pursuing Eric, mostly myself. But all I really wanted was to be with Eric. And not just physically, although that would be fantastic. I wanted to be Eric's woman and I wanted him to be mine, and only mine. After Eric recovered from his amnesia, and forgot about our time together, I would fantasize about him remembering our time together, remembering his love for me, sweeping me off my feet and us finally being together. Usually that fantasy ended rather erotically, but also romantically. Alas, he finally remembered everything and it seemed to freak him out and make him want nothing to do with me, at least romantically, although I knew without a doubt he wanted me in his bed!! It was as if the thought of acting remotely humanoid made Eric feel less than the super mighty powerful Viking that he is. But boy did I want that powerful vampire. And oh I could just imagine, and remember the feeling of his body curled up against me, his arm stroking mine, the feel of him gliding inside of me….

I sat up abruptly. I knew I couldn't let my mind go any farther. Despite my frustrations with my giving nature and my inability to cut my feelings off, I knew that I would still go on being myself, because I knew that to be other than myself was impossible and Gran would disapprove.

"Aaarrrrgggg" I exclaimed while banging my fists on my soft mattress. With that release of my anger I swung my feet to the side of my bed to go get dressed to work, despite the throbbing behind both of my eyes. No use being late to work simply because I was throwing myself a pity party for one. I might feel (and look!) miserable today, but I still had to pay the bills.

"Not that Eric couldn't help with that," I grumbled, not really meaning it.

"Having some troubles dearie" Claudine, my fairy godmother asked?

I took a quick gasp and declared "Claudine please stop sneaking up on me! Can't you ring a bell or something before you arrive? You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry sweets." Claudine said contritely. "I just felt that you were in distress and I came to help. This time, I have not been sent to you to keep you physically safe from harm, although you have definitely needed me there more often than first though. I am here to help you with any and all of your life's complications."

The fairy was sitting in Gran's old rocking chair in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth as if she had been there for hours. For a simple visit to my bedroom Claudine had really decked herself out. _She must have a date later,_ I mused to myself. Claudine was wearing a skintight black dress with a scooping V-neck and long sleeves which ended in a point. On her feet were a pair of 4 inch red patent leather peep toe heels and her toenails were painted a perfect French manicure. The red heels matched the red beaded choker and stud earrings she was wearing. _On anyone else Claudine would look like a hooker, but she looked ready for a classy evening out. I thought idly to myself._

"Clearly you are having some issues today" Claudine began. "Your hair looks like a greasy mop and I can smell that you haven't dressed or showered today. Or yesterday. I'm not even sure that you have been out of that bed today, except for the necessities. What can I do to help, short of hosing you down?"

"I thank you for the sentiment Claudine," I began cliply" but this is one problem that you are unfortunately able to help me out with. I am just bemoaning the fact that I am too nice of a person and I can't cut myself off from people or my feelings for my own wants and desires and it has just given me a huge throbbing headache and I have to go to work in an hour! I am so tired of always thinking of others before myself. If I didn't I wouldn't have those scars from the maenad on my back and I would not be blood-bonded to a vampire! Not that it's necessarily Eric's fault, but I wouldn't have been put in that situation in the first place if it weren't for my giving and giving and giving nature!!!"

"Well," Claudine smirked, "I may not be able to help you with your personality, but I can help you with the headache!" Claudine rummaged in her red sequined purse and pulled out a vial. How Claudine fit the vial in her tiny clutch, let alone lipstick or keys, I would never understand. "Here this is a magical brew that I concocted up after the last time I saw you. You seem to get more headaches than anyone I know, between your telepathic, supernatural and romantic tangles! Just down this vial and within minutes you should feel better. If it works I will make you some more!"

"Thank you so much" I gushed. While the liquid looked rather brown and icky, with what looked like something sparkly green swirling inside, I trusted Claudine, since she had never steered me wrong before. I worked the cork out of the vial and stared at the liquid. It was whirly and swirling like the surface of a nasty pond after a child has thrown a rock into it. Shrugging to myself that it is just fairy magic I downed the liquid like a shot of amaretto. It tasted exactly as it looked: disgusting! I turned to complain to Claudine and immediately felt woozy; the room seemed to spin around me in slow motion. My last thought before falling unconscious on the bed was to wonder where Claudine had gone.

* * *

Eric was impossibly more bored than he looked. He was sitting on his "throne" in Fangtasia and lamenting that nothing new or interesting had happened in weeks. Everyone had adjusted to the new regime and their new king. No conflicts with any of the shifters or new vampires had arisen. Business had been steady, not crazy busy or slow, just steady. Tonight was even worse because he knew everyone in the bar by sight. Despite his look of boredom, Eric always catalogued all of the faces in his bar. After his various violent run-ins with the Fellowship of the Sun, Eric always made sure to be at least visually familiar with all the humans in his bar, especially the repeat offenders. And tonight that's all it was: regulars. Eric was mildly disgusted to realize that he even knew the name of some of the humans.

Eric knew that one of the sources for both his boredom, and his feeling out of sorts, was that he had not seen Sookie in weeks. Whenever he was around her interesting and exciting things always seemed to happen, whether it was the soda bomb prior to the hotel bombing or even that simple and tame orgy he went to with her which made him chuckle. When he realized that several of the fang-bangers were taking his smile as an invitation he curved his face into a scowl and growled low and threateningly. Pam, sitting to his left, shook her head at them slightly. Cowed by his growl and the warning from his Second, the fang-bangers retreated into the din of the bar.

As Eric contemplated his strange mood he realized that it didn't all stem from missing the excitement that usually accompanies Sookie. He realized that he actually missed her, which was something that he had been denying to himself since he remembered their time together. He misses the smell of her sun-kissed skin and the quaint innocence that she both carries around herself and in the style of clothing that she chooses. The thought that she believed the seductive sundress that she wore to Fangtasia on her first visit with Bill was sexy still makes him chuckle again – although he keeps the smile on the inside this time. The naiveté that she wore that dress makes it that much more attractive to him. It was clear she had no idea what was really considered sexy. The purity of her innocence, and the thought of introducing her to the bedroom drove him nuts that night. The thought that Bill was the one who deflowered her still makes him crazy with frustration. Fortunately he was the second person to grace her beautiful body, even if he wasn't quite himself. Just the mere thought of being with Sookie made him grow hard and he needed to shift to hide himself; although, glancing at Pam and noticing her slight smirk at him made him realize that perhaps he wasn't subtle enough.

"I really need to do something about this" Eric mused barely out loud to himself. "I guess there really is something to the phrase absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Pam sent him a quizzical look since she couldn't quite make out what he said, which he ignored. Eric decided that he had had enough of putting off seeing Sookie and dealing with his feelings for her. Obviously these feelings weren't going away and since he wasn't a coward, Eric decided to go see Sookie and confess his feelings for her once and for all. Obviously being with her would cause some concessions on his part, such as monogamy, but he feels like she would be worth it. His mind made up, Eric decided it was time to head out to Bon Temps. Before he could even stand up he heard a commotion by the front door.

"Check it out" he barked to Pam. Before she could move from her chair he could see people moving to the sides of the room, clearing a path for someone. Expecting a confrontation, either verbal or physical, Eric's fangs slid out and he readied himself for a fight. Instead of a ferocious supe itching for a battle, Eric saw the top of a blonde head marching towards him. Eric straightened out of his crouch and began to ask Sookie what the heck she thought she was doing and then he got a look at her and the words died in his throat as the thousand+ year old vampire's mouth dropped open and he was rendered speechless.

Sookie strutted the last few feet across the bar to stand in front of him. She had poured her body into tight black leather pants that sat low on her hips and exposed her smooth tanned stomach and belly button. Barely covering her breasts was a black leather bustier with red laces keeping it closed over her ample bosoms. The seams on the edges of the bustier were also red, which matched her bright red lips and the fire engine red platform pumps on her feet, which looked like plastic stripper shoes, Eric thought absentmindedly to himself. Sookie's eyes were lined with dark black eyeliner and were smudged for a smoky look. Her hair was teased out so it had more volume than it usually did and hanging from her earlobes were huge silver hoops. Clearly Sookie was dressed up for something.

Sookie lifted her left foot and placed it directly on his crouch, with the spike of the heel resting delicately over his manhood. One wrong move by either one of them would be very unpleasant for both of them, especially Eric.

"I want to see you in your office now" Sookie demanded of him. With that she arched an eyebrow and sauntered off in the direction of his office, without even looking to see if he would follow her, and after an entrance like that, what choice did he have but to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric followed Sookie into his office, feeling mostly excited about her outfit, but a little anxious about the change in her ensemble and attitude. He found this transformation a bit confusing. His Sookie, since he already thought of her as his, believed gingham dresses ala Dorothy Gale were alluring and sexy. As far as he knew she thought leather distasteful and frankly, slutty. And that was one thing Sookie was not, slutty. She always carried herself with dignity and class. Now while he found Sookie absolutely mouthwatering in her new outfit, he was immensely curious as to why she decided to change herself; frankly, despite her current appeal, he found her equally appealing in her black and white Merlotte's uniform.

As he stepped into his office, Eric opened his mouth to ask Sookie what the heck was going on, but he didn't get a chance to even form a word, let alone shut the door, before she grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the wall. She gripped his shoulders and used them as leverage to jump and wrap her legs around his waist and gripped his hair tightly within her fists. Before Eric was able to even recover from this shock her tongue was in his mouth demanding that he reciprocate in kind. Now Eric might have been confused about a lot of things in this situation, but what Sookie's body was demanding from him was crystal clear. With his right hand Eric grasped her rocking ass and with his left hand he gripped her hair and pulled her mouth even closer to his. Moaning, Sookie shifted slightly pulling Eric out from the wall a little so that she could more firmly wrap her legs around him, squeezing him so tightly it would have hurt a human being. She mashed her pelvis right up against his, so that his member was almost between her legs. She slowly started moving her body up and down, pleasuring her nub by crashing against the bulge in his pants, while rapidly increasing the pace of her gyrations. They continued in this frenzied pace for a few minutes. Then, when Sookie pulled her lips back slightly to suck on his lip, Eric had a rational thought with the head on top of his shoulders, rather than the horny one in his pants. Eric, applying only a little strength, as to not hurt her, disengaged his mouth from Sookie and pulled her back from him a little bit, so that her arms were now strung around his neck and she was looking up at him like a baby monkey attached to its mother.

"Sookie what the hell has gotten into you? As much as it pains me to ask, what has brought on this fortuitous and exciting change in behavior?" Eric demanded.

Sookie rolled her eyes and let out an aggravated sigh, almost akin to a teenager's annoyance with a parent. She dropped her legs from Eric's waist with a thud and disentangled her hands from his neck. Lolling her head around her neck and rolling her shoulders Sookie walked away from Eric with a painfully slow and sexy saunter, swaying her ass to Eric's delight.

"Why does there need to be a reason? I was in the mood and you are always trying to get into my pants. Are you actually going to complain about this?" Sookie said this last bit while slowly turning around on her heel and smoldering at Eric. While she had been walking away from him, Sookie had begun to unlace the red strings of her corset. The result was that the beginnings of her nipples were visible underneath the strings and her breasts were in danger of becoming exposed with any sudden movement. With that sight, only one thought was left to Eric, which was that corset needed to be ripped off and Sookie needed to be ravaged. Now.

Eric crossed the space between them in half a second, and in another half had completely torn the laces of Sookie's corset off and had her breasts in his hands. With one fleeting brain wave Eric used his left hand to sweep his desk free of debris and with little finesse he threw Sookie down on the desk, all the while wreaking havoc upon her left breast with his right hand. Since her right breast had been neglected that entire second they moved onto the desk, he took it in his mouth and sucked, hard. While suckling her nipple he pierced the soft skin right above it with his fangs and groaned with how good her blood tasted. Sookie loudly moaned and arched her breast farther into his mouth, daring him to take more. And take more he did. During which he reached down to unzip her pants. Not being able to find a zipper, or maneuver the pants down, Eric lifted his mouth from her breast and growled "where?"

"On the sides" Sookie gasped. "It zips on my left side. Just rip them off. Get them off now."

Needing little other encouragement, Eric lifted Sookie's derriere off of his desk with his left hand and yanked her pants with his right hand. If it was possible, Eric's pupils dilated even further when he saw that Sookie had gone commando. There was also not a scrap of hair down "there." She had clearly planned out her seduction for this evening. Without even thinking, Eric lowered his mouth to taste, when Sookie placed a hand on his chest and nudged him upward. Eric growled at her for a second time while raising an eyebrow asking what the hell could she possibly want.

In answer she knelt on the desk, forcing him to stand back up on the floor. Then she took both hands to his shirt and pulled it over his head in one swift motion.

"Why should you have all the fun and still be clothed?" Sookie smirked. Then Sookie reached out with her lips and suckled his nipple. While suckling she reached down to unzip his pants, which Eric stepped out of them with all the alacrity befitting a horny vampire who has a naked woman kneeling in front of him. As Eric moved to climb atop Sookie on the desk, Sookie shook her head and bit down on his chest, hard. Eric let out a roar and clutched her head while she suckled his blood from the small wound she made. While the blood-letting distracted Eric, Sookie snaked her left hand down to grasp his erect penis firmly and began to stroke it back and forth. When she removed her lips from her the small cut she created, which was already starting to heal, she began kissing his chest downwards, in a clear attempt to suckle his manhood.

At this point, Eric shook himself and groaned "Enough woman!"

Then he maneuvered himself on top of her and began kissing her while his fingers stroked her hot spot. Then he began dipping fingers in and out of her, to make sure that she was good and ready for him. By her wetness, and the fact that she screamed "Eric now!" it was clear that Sookie was ready for him. So, with one swift motion, Eric entered her, clear up to his hilt.

Sookie arched her back so hard that if it weren't for Eric she would have launched herself into the air. Deep inside Eric began making little strokes, aiming each one for that spot inside of her that he knew, from previous experience, drove her wild. To top it off, he wet his right thumb and used it to move her nub in circles, in time with his strokes. With his darkened eyes fixated on her face Eric slowly and deliberately drove Sookie to the edge of climax and then pushed her over the edge. Watching her shudder desperately underneath him and scream his name over and over again made him aware of his own need growing. When her arms began reaching for him he slid down to her, maneuvering her partly on her side, with him on his side behind her. He lifted her left leg onto his shoulder and he began thrusting in her longer and deeper, to his own pleasure. She squealed with excitement in this change of his tempo. He began to smack her ass as the pace built and he got closer to his edge. When Sookie started murmuring harder and harder Eric obliged her. Then, he felt her climax for the second time as, with a roar, he released himself.

Both Sookie and Eric lay panting on his desk for a moment before she shook herself and stood up. Her quick motion bemused Eric. He remembered from their previous times together that sex made Sookie sleepy, or at least languid. This Sookie was standing and examining the shreds of her outfit. She then looked at him and asked, "Do you have a shirt and a pair of shorts I could borrow? I need to get to work." Her tone was very cold and practical, the opposite of lethargic.

"Sookie what is going on with you?" Eric exclaimed, frustrated with her lack of communication.

"Eric, a shirt please?" Sookie responded, while crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Eric shrugged and walked over to his closet and pulled out a Fangtasia, the Bar with a Bite t-shirt and a pair of boxers that he keeps in the office, in the case of emergencies, such as these.

"Thank you." Sookie responded rather crisply. She pulled the clothes on swiftly, slid her feet into her heels and walked out. Eric was so stunned at her abrupt departure that all he could do was stare at the empty doorway. Staring at the empty doorway made him realize that they never shut his office door. Sookie had had while crazy sex with him, cause face it, that was more of a fuck then making love, with the door open the entire time. Something was definitely up with his Dorothy Gale. Then Eric realized that he was still smiling and decided that there were definite benefits to Sookie's change in attitude.

* * *

Sam couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with Sookie. Sure, she was a few minutes late to work, when she was usually punctual, but who wasn't late once in awhile? And it's not like she was more than about fifteen minutes late, which is acceptable once in awhile. Then she waved hello to him, dropped her purse off in his office, grabbed an apron, said hello to the new short order cook Buddy and connected with Holly on the status of the tables she was taking over. She was being quick with each of her tables, but, and then Sam realized what was different, Sookie's smile. It wasn't forced or strained or stressed or even happy. If possible, her smile actually looked bored. Sam then realized that when she wasn't with a table, Sookie was smirking. Smirking! He didn't think he ever saw that expression on her face before; in fact, he wasn't sure he liked her sexy/bored smile. She looked like those fashion models on magazines that model underwear, that sultry half interested teasing smile. The Sookie that he knows never would have ever tried to look sexy in public, let alone even had sexy thoughts in public, especially at work! And clearly Sookie was thinking about something inappropriate, which was causing her to smirk. There was also a change to her walk. She wasn't walking; she was strutting. She swayed her hips as she walked to and from the bar and kitchen. And she was wearing her hair down again, like she did when she first began dating Vampire Bill. But, for the life of him, Sam couldn't figure out whom she was trying to impress and frankly he was a little disappointed in her. Sookie never needed to impress anyone, yet here she was trying her damnedest to look hott. When Sookie came over to the bar to get a refill on Hoyt and Catfish's drinks he decided to question her on what was going on.

"So who are you trying to look good for tonight? Do you have a date stopping by here later?" Sam inquired.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sookie answered and then winked at Sam as she twirled away with the drinks. She winked! Sam couldn't believe that Sookie gave him a sultry wink. And as much as it made him itch inside, he now knew that something was definitely up and decided to keep an eye on her.

At this point Sam looked up and saw that two of Arlene's Fellowship of the Sun buddies had come in and taken a seat in Sookie's section, since Arlene wasn't working tonight. One was tall, well over six-foot, but super skinny. The man could stand to eat some burgers and get some meat on him. The second guy was about five-ten, but he had a tiny face and his eyes seemed to be squeezed together like a pug's. Sam just knew immediately that this wasn't going to end well. Initially all seemed to be going ok; Sookie went over and greeted them like any other customer, although without a smile, and then returned with their drinks and safely deposited them and left. Trouble started when she brought them their third beers.

"Hey. Aren't you that woman who associates with vampires and queers?" Inquired Pug-face.

"Yea," chimed in Tall Guy, "you seem to have no standards in who you hang around."

"Clearly not, since I am serving you two," agreed Sookie. But rather stay and trade insults Sookie stalked off, letting them stew in the fact that she got the last word in. Sookie marched over to the kitchen to get another table's basket of fries and chicken strips that Buddy had just rung the bell for and muttered to Sam "I don't want to hear it. They deserved it."

Sam just nodded and didn't say anything, choosing to keep an eye on the situation, rather than set Sookie off more. However, he did remove his baseball bat from the lower shelf and place it on top of the liquor bottles behind the bar, for easier access. Sam didn't have to wait long for the next scene to unfold. As Sookie was walking back from taking an order at a table behind the FotS's table, Pug-face leaned over and smacked her ass and stated, "since you agree that you don't have any standards, I didn't think you'd mind a little foreplay. Why don't you come home with me and I will teach you why you should only hang around men like Tom and me."

Before Sam had a chance to grab his bat and vault over the bar to Sookie's side, she reached across Pug-face for his still almost full beer and poured the entire glass over his head and then threw the empty glass against the wall behind them. Then she yanked off her apron and threw it on the ground. She then stared Sam straight in the face, since he had reached her at this point, and declared, "I am done tonight! I will not wait on fools like these two any longer!"

With that, Sookie stalked back into Sam's office, while gently rubbing her left butt cheek, and grabbed her purse, then headed out the back door. Sam caught up with her in the employee parking lot.

"Sookie! What is going on with you? You are clearly not yourself. Is everything ok? Did his smack leave a bruise? Please tell me what is going on!"

Sookie let out a small sigh and turned around to face Sam. "Oh Sam" Sookie began. "You really are like a little lost puppy dog aren't you? You are more collie than man. We've known each other how long, six years? Seven? And you just follow me around with your sad little eyes hoping one day I might actually scratch you were it really itches. Well Sam, in case you haven't noticed, warm and fuzzy isn't exactly my type. So why don't you go get yourself laid and stay the hell out of my business, because frankly, I'm not ever going to want you in it."

With that, Sookie sauntered off to her car and Sam watched her drive off in disbelief, not understanding why she said what she did and shocked at the careless and bored tone that she said it in.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I was aroused from a dead sleep by the smell of coffee. The smell slowly yet inexorably drifted from the kitchen, under my door and wafted into my nose, awakening me from the deepest sleep that I had had in ages. As I attempted to get up, my eyelids refused to open and felt filled with sand. When I concentrated to open them a second time, a stabbing pain pierced in my forehead, right over my left eye. Wondering what was wrong with me, I finally forced my eyes open, and immediately shut them. The morning sunlight shown straight into my eyeballs like a knife through butter; my eyelids felt how I imagine a vampire would feel if he stepped into sunlight. At the same time the glaring pain on my left side flared up to encompass the right side of my head as well. _What is wrong with me!?_ I wondered in fear.

Slowly and carefully I maneuvered myself to a sitting position and painfully opened my eyes, avoiding looking at the sunlight. With the pain in my head as a soundtrack to the pain in my eyes and the soreness in my limbs, my eyes wandered the room. I saw my Merlotte's uniform unceremoniously dumped in a pile by the side of the bed and then realized that I was naked! Eek! I attempted to leap out of bed to pull on some sweatpants and a shirt. I only attempted to leap since my body felt like it had been hit by a truck, and my head squeezed in a vise. As I was getting dressed I noticed that I had several bruises along either side of my ribcage. Then, when I sat on the edge of the bed to pull on my underwear, I felt, rather than noticed, the bruise on my left butt-cheek. With my head throbbing I knew I needed to immediately ingest some of that delicious smelling coffee that Amelia brewed and several aspirin pills and then I needed to reconstruct my evening; already I was getting some very uncomfortable flashbacks of Eric and I had a guilty feeling regarding Sam. Pulling on a robe over my shirt and pants, I slowly padded out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

"Oh good" Amelia appeared to yell, although I knew that she was only talking normally. "You look how I feel. What on earth got into you last night and why oh why did we ever decide to drink two bottles of wine? I don't even remember why or for what purpose that we were drinking. Although I do seem to remember you telling me some sordid details about Eric and reciprocating myself about Tray." Amelia reached into the cupboard and pulled out a mug for me and poured in some coffee and placed it on the kitchen table with the milk and sugar. I slowly and painfully sat myself down, wincing when my left side hit the chair. Before answering her I doctored my coffee and took two sips. Then I just looked up at Amelia. Smiling wryly, Amelia reached behind her and grabbed a bottle of aspirin and placed it on the table in front of me. Nodding my thanks I opened the bottle and downed two pills with my coffee.

"Wow Sook. You are in much worse shape than I am! I was still able to get myself out of bed by 10am and get showered. Here it is almost noon and you look like you need a few more hours of sleep!"

"It's almost noon!?" I imagined to croak. And surprisingly jumped to my feet. "I need to be at work at noon. Oh no Sam is going to kill me. I'm pretty sure I said some awful things to him last night and I don't know what got into me! I need to apologize to him and beg him not to fire me."

I dashed into the bedroom and immediately got into the shower. Between the hot water easing up my muscles, and the aspirin working on my head, I actually began to feel almost human when I stepped out of the shower. The headache was still throbbing behind my left eye, but at least it wasn't my entire head. I could handle work like this.

When I stepped out of my bathroom into my bedroom Amelia was sitting on my bed waiting for me. Realizing that I wasn't going to get out of talking her I give her a quizzical look and began searching for another set of black pants and another white Merlotte's shirt.

"Sookie. I love sitting around and drinking with you and gossiping like school girls. Last night was really fun, but there seemed to be some sort of urgency to you. You almost appeared to be drinking for a reason. From what my foggy head can remember, it seems like you and Eric finally consummated things, post memory return, but I don't remember any of the other details. I think you were happy about it, but, as logic kicks in, didn't you have to work last night? Why were you back so early? Did something happen with Sam? And how are you feeling about everything with Eric? In summation, are you ok?" Amelia inquired with the quickness of a prosecutor.

"Honestly Amelia," I began while getting dressed, "I don't know how I feel. For some reason I can't remember clearly what happened last night. I know I went to see Eric, rather than him coming to see me. I remember coming onto him and I remember that I enjoyed myself. Like really enjoyed myself. I didn't have an ounce of guilt, or worry or even a thought other than lust. I seem to remember my emotions better than what actually happened. Then I went to work and I remember getting annoyed at something, taking it out on Sam and leaving. I really owe Sam an apology. And instead of showing up early to talk to Sam, I just slept late instead and now I will be tardy to work, rather than early. I just hope I still have a job. And to top it off I have a splitting headache that despite the aspirin is still taking up permanent residence in the front of my skull." I finished tying my shoes and grabbed my purse and looked at Amelia for her response.

"Alright Sookie, well you know Sam adores you so he won't fire you and once the hangover wears off and you rehydrate the headache will fade and the evening that you have blacked out on will return. If not, after work tonight you and I will sit and go through your entire day step by step. Since you get off at 5pm today I will take care of dinner tonight, even though it's technically your week to cook. Then we will have a nice wholesome dinner with iced tea to drink!"

"Thanks Amelia." I gushed. Once again I was grateful to have a girlfriend on whom I could dump all my sorrows and men troubles on and share a relaxing evening with at home. With that thought I said goodbye to Amelia, swept my still damp hair up into a high ponytail and gave it a strong yank to keep it secure.

While driving I replayed in my head what I would say to Sam. I knew in my gut I had said some horrid things to him, but for the life of me I couldn't remember what they were! And that really worried me. Clearly I was upset about something and spoke in the heat of anger. I really needed to work on keeping my emotions under better control. Whenever I spoke in an emotional state I tended not to think through what I would say and just blurt something out, usually which I didn't mean, nor something I would normally say. Feeling strong emotions was akin to being drunk for me. So, like I do the day after drinking, I began replaying my evening at Merlotte's trying to remember what happened.

Aha! And then I had it! Those Fellowship of the Sun jerks were at Merlotte's and I had had to serve them! And poor Sam didn't deserve my anger. Although, despite their rude comments, Sam had still made me serve them and didn't step in to tell them that they were saying inappropriate things to me. In fact, it was rather inappropriate that Sam even allowed trash like that in his bar. He should have kicked them out after their first rude comment.

"Wait! Stop it!" I said out loud to myself. I was beginning to act irrational again. There was no reason for Sam to throw out paying customers just because I didn't like them. I wasn't overly fond of Andy Bellefleur and I didn't think Sam should throw him out. Ok, that was a bad example, since Andy was in law enforcement. Well Jason was sometimes inappropriate with women in the bar and I didn't think Sam should throw him out. Just because someone doesn't share the same political views that I have is no reason not to serve them. Feeling that way makes me no better than them, and Gram would roll over in her grave if she thought that I was a bigot. Now, them touching me was a different story. But of course, Sam did jump over the bar with his baseball bat in his hand once that happened...it just angers me that Sam let it get to that point before he would did anything. But I am Sam's friend and I need to remember that. He can't always be looking after his friends, or even his waitresses; he needs to remember that the law does not discriminate and he needs to look after the well being of his bar. He took decisive action once it became clear that he his customers were misbehaving.

"Arg!" I exclaimed crossly. Why does this still make me angry? I'm usually a very understanding person but for some reason this situation makes me very ticked off. I told myself to shake it off as I pulled into Merlotte's employee lot and bolted from the car towards the bar. Sam was actually out back of the bar lugging a heavy trash bag to the dumpster. Before he could say anything I exclaimed,

"I'm so sorry Sam! I know I am late; I overslept. I'm going to run in and get to work, but when things slow down a little bit later on I'd like to talk to you and apologize for last night, if that's alright?"

Sam just looked at me for a minute, and without any expression on his face, nodded and said "ok." He looked at me as if I was a stranger, or a piece of trash on the street. Then he turned back to carrying his garbage. Clearly he was still very upset with me. Gosh darn it why couldn't I remember exactly what I said!? I'm pretty sure, since things had slowly began coming back once I saw Sam, that I simply told him to mind his own business, but I'm not sure what's so awful in that. A little rude perhaps, but not mortally insulting, the way that Sam just acted. I shrugged and resigned myself to groveling once I spoke to him; even though I was justified in being upset during last night's incident, there is no excuse for me to take it out on him. Walking past the kitchen and waving hello to Buddy I grabbed an apron and put it on. Then I stashed my purse in Sam's office and half run down the hallway onto the main floor of the bar. That little dash of mine made me feel a little woozy and brought the throbbing in my head back full force again. I passed a shaky hand over my forehead and realized, unfortunately, that Arlene was my counterpart on the floor today. This was going to be the longest lunch service ever. As I grabbed a pad and pen from behind the bar I saw that Claudine was sitting in my section. I gave her a halfhearted wave hello and then marched my southern butt over to Arlene to apologize for being late and thank her for covering for me.

"Arlene, thanks for covering me this morning. I overslept very badly and I appreciate you covering my tables for me. I am sorry about that" I apologized.

"Just give me the tips for those tables and try not to do it again," Arlene practically barked at me. Before I could even respond she stalked away to one of her tables, since she knew I wouldn't follow her and yell at her in front of customers. Taking a deep breath and simply deciding that today wasn't my day and accepting the fact that today would be a terrible day, I walked over to my section and begin refilling drinks, taking orders and accepting payments. I put Arlene's tips for my section in my left pocket, so I wouldn't mix them up with mine. Finally, after taking care of the customers that weren't my friends, or fairy godmothers to be exact, I went over to see Claudine. I even managed to muster up half a smile for her, especially since it was rather amusing to see her in such a bland, boring outfit, rather than yesterday's stylish trendy ensemble. Today she was wearing a simple brown skirt suit, with two buttons on the blazer. She had on a pair of plain brown pumps and was wearing a silk cream blouse underneath. She even had her hair down very professionally; it was pulled back into a low bun at the nape of her neck. She had strung a set of pearls around her neck and had pearl studs in her ears, with her hair pulled back to cover the pointy tips of her ears. All in all, she looked the consummate professional working woman.

"Hi Claudine. How are you today? Can I get you anything?"

"Sookie. You look terrible. Do you still have that awful headache that you had yesterday?" Claudine inquired.

"Not only do I have that headache, but I have a host of other problems on my plate, and this headache is making it difficult for me to function at work, let alone sort through all of my personal issues. I just want to get this shift over and go back to bed and start over tomorrow, but I still have another five hours left here today." I exclaimed in an exasperated tone. Then I took a deep breath and remembered that this woman, or fairy, is my friend. And then I said, more calmly, "I am sorry Claudine. I didn't mean to dump all of this on you. I am just not feeling well, or myself today."

"That's ok dearie. I completely understand. We all have bad days. Tell me, that headache you had yesterday, did it go away after you had my tonic?"

I thought about it for a minute, sorting through the haze that was yesterday and realized that she was right. I didn't have that headache again for the rest of the day. See. There is a silver lining everyday.

"Yes Claudine, actually, now that I think about it, that tonic did cure me of my headache. It made me a bit dizzy at first, but it cleared that headache right up. I don't suppose that you have anymore of that miracle liquid on you now, do you?" I eagerly requested.

"Now Sookie, I am your fairy godmother for a reason, aren't I?" Then Claudine reached into her brown Louis Vuitton bag and pulled out another purple vial of that brown sludge with the green swirls inside. "This time, don't take it like a shot of whisky. Just sip it down, even though it tastes terrible. This way it won't make you dizzy."

Agree with Claudine's advice, I took the vial carefully in my hand and slowly sipped the stuff. It still tasted a little like amaretto, but a stronger alcoholic amaretto that you do not want to sip. I had a hard time not gulping the entire vial down in one go, just to finish it. Instead I made myself finish it in about five sips. When reaching out to Claudine to hand her vial back to her, I had a bit of vertigo and needed to grip the back of her chair to keep from stumbling. The vertigo only lasted a moment and then I was able to straighten up. Immediately I could feel the effects of the tonic; my headache was already beginning to recede. And as a result, I began to feel better, stronger and less sore. Suddenly working five hours didn't seem so bad.

"Thank you Claudine! I feel better already! Can I get you anything to eat or drink today?"

"No thanks my charge. I am just glad that you are feeling better. I am going to head out now." Claudine responded while standing up. She then hugged me goodbye and walked out.

I then heard Buddy ring the bell that some of my food was up so I walked to the kitchen and grabbed Kevin and Kenya's food and brought it to them. The next hour passed by smoothly and quickly, with no major incidents. As each minute passed I felt better and stronger than I had before. Finally, I had a minute to myself, when all of my tables were satisfied, and the frenetic rush of lunch hour was nearing a close. Sam was filling an order at the bar, and then all of the tables would be fully stocked with drinks. Now that I was feeling better, I wasn't in such a rush to apologize to Sam. Even though I might have said a few things that weren't nice, he wasn't super supportive to me either and I figured we both owed each other an apology. But…he was my boss so, even though I didn't really feel like it, I decided I should apologize first.

"Sam," I began, "could I see you in your office for a few minutes when you finish with Arlene's drink order?" When Sam looked up at me with that same expressionless look as before, I smiled my real smile at him, so he would know I wasn't trying to cause any more problems.

"Sure." He responded and went back to fixing the drinks. I then headed down the hallway to Sam's office, and once I reached his doorway, Arlene waylaid me.

"Sookie. I need to talk to you" she began. "My friends told me how you treated them last night. I just want you to know that I think that you behaved totally unacceptable and I plan on lodging an official complaint with Sam about you. You are a deceitful, rude, sinful hussy who puts out for vampires. You should not be allowed to work here anymore because you are immoral and we can't have you compromising the values of those of us around you anymore. And I am going to make sure that Sam is aware of how I feel, even if I have to make a petition for our customers to sign. But for now, can I have my tips from your tables that I covered for you? I don't trust that you will give them to me later if I don't ask for them now."

I took a deep breath, thought of several comebacks, including slapping her across the face, and just decided the hell with this. I don't need to put up with this bullshit. I pulled Arlene's money out of my pocket and threw it at her.

"Here's your money you shallow-minded, ignorant bitch. I hope you rot in hell." I retorted. Then I grabbed my purse from Sam's office and stalked back into the bar. I threw my apron at Sam, who was still standing behind the bar, and said, "I'm done. I need a few days off and if you want to know why just talk to your buddy Arlene!" Then I walked out to my car and drove off, taking the first deep, satisfied breath that I had taken all day. I decided that I was feeling pretty good about myself and wanted to go shopping. Most of my clothes were boring or simply comfortable, so I headed my car towards Tara's Togs. I knew there would be some more fun and interesting things in there for me to wear and boy did I need something fun to do.


	4. Chapter 4

As I pulled into the parking lot at Tara's store I was already beginning to forget about the incident at Merlotte's. At the end of the day who really cares what the stupid slut thinks anyways! It's not like she's worth my time, energy or even thoughts. And with that last musing I put Arlene behind me and walked into Tara's store.

"Hey Sookie! How you doing today? You off today?" Tara greeted me from behind the cash register.

"Something like that" I responded with a smirk. "I am in the mood to shop! Do you have anything new?"

"Yes" Tara answered and pointed over to the right wall. " We just got in a cute new set of sundresses that you would love."

As I walked over to the sundresses I was immediately bored by the selection; this was not what I was in the mood for. When I turned to ask Tara if she had gotten anything else new in, some lingerie caught my eye. _Now we're talking_ I thought to myself and headed over in that direction.

* * *

Tara was surprised that Sookie didn't have any interest in the sundresses. She knew for a fact that Sookie preferred to wear a sundress any chance that she got. Rather than being excited or even interested in the sundresses, Sookie's face wrinkled up in disdain, as if she was too good for these dresses. Tara then watched Sookie beeline for the lingerie section. Knowing Sookie's history with men lately she wasn't too surprised that Sookie was stocking up on under-goodies. But then Tara saw what Sookie was holding and her eyebrows arched into her hairline. Rather than reaching for the sweet lacy pink or blue undies like Sookie usually does, she was holding a black leather thong. Leather! She had never thought that Sookie was kinky, but Tara always assumed people who bought leather undies were sexually uninhibited. Now she was holding up a pair of black lacy crotch-less panties! Apparently deciding to buy both of the underwear, Sookie began rifling through the rack of negligees and pulled a few items, including a red silk robe. She then brought them all over to the counter.

"I'll take these. Also do you know what time it is?" Sookie inquired.

Trying desperately to keep a poker face, Tara began to ring up Sookie's purchases. She also glanced at the clock on her Mac book and said, "it's a quarter to four. And your purchases have come to $113.21. Cash or credit?"

As Sookie tossed her MasterCard down on the counter she exclaimed, "still two more hours until sunset. What to do until then? Hmmm. Tara, where is the nearest place to get a manicure and pedicure? Umm that also has waxing services, specifically Brazilian?"

This time Tara couldn't keep her surprise to herself as she exclaimed "Sookie! Now what on earth do you need a Brazilian for!? What would your Gran think if she knew that you were getting a Brazilian?"

"Well I guess it's a good thing that Gran is dead then, huh? This way she never has to know. Now do you know of a place in Bon Temps or do I have to drive into Shreveport?" Sookie responded while signing the credit card slip and gathering up her packages.

"Try Annie's by the bank. I think I heard some girls in here talking the other day that they got one there. I wouldn't know for sure though, as I've never had one." Tara responded dubiously.

"Thanks! See you later!" Sookie said while she strutted out of the store and into her car.

Tara just stood there shaking her head. Boy Sookie was acting strange today. It must be all those vampires and supes that she hangs out with all the time. Either way Tara was a little worried about her friend and vowed to keep an eye on her. She decided to call Merlotte's to see when Sookie was scheduled next, so that she could drop by during her shift. Pulling the phone book out from underneath her desk, Tara quickly found Merlotte's number and dialed. Sam picked up on the first ring, with a brisk "Merlotte's."

"Hi Sam, it's Tara. I wanted to know when Sookie is scheduled to work next so that I can stop by and surprise her during her shift. It's been ages since I've been in." Tara decided at the last second not to tell Sam about Sookie's odd behavior. Until she felt more confident that something was definitely off with Sookie she didn't want to alarm anyone else.

"Well Tara," Sam began, " to be frank, I don't know when Sookie will be in next. She was supposed to work the afternoon shift today and she stormed out in the middle of her shift and told me not to expect her for a few days, with no explanation. It was as if she was simply fed up with working here."

"Sam this isn't good. She was just in here acting very strangely and buying things that are very uncharacteristic for her. Something is definitely going on with her. We really need to talk to her and find out what's going on!"

"Well Tara, that's actually good to hear. For a while there I was thinking that it was just me she was being weird around. Well I'll give her today to cool off and then stop by her place tomorrow to see if I can get her to talk to me" Sam responded.

"Good luck" Tara responded and then they both hung up, thinking worrisome thoughts about their mutual friend.

* * *

As Eric walked into his club he was still pondering the same dilemma that he had been ruminating over since he woke up: Sookie. He still hadn't come up with any answers to her erratic behavior from the night before. As much as he enjoyed sleeping with her, and boy did he enjoy it, he knew that ultimately that it wasn't his Sookie that he slept with. Since he decided that he cared deeply for her, Eric needed to figure out what was going on with Sookie. He decided his first course of action would be to try to talk to her again. If she was still behaving strangely, then he would reach out to the shifter and the witch to see if they had noticed any changes with her. Before reaching his office Eric turned around headed out the front door to the empty customer parking lot to call Sookie away from Pam's overly sensitive ears. Sookie answered his call on the third ring.

"Hello Eric. Where are you? What are you doing?"

"Sookie. I am at my club; where are you? I need to speak with you" Eric answered, trying to assert some control over Sookie.

"Why don't you come into your office and find out?" Sookie flirted to Eric and then hung up her phone. Eric sighed and shook his head and then marched back into Fangtasia heading directly to his office. When he got to his office the door was shut. Eric readied himself for what he would find inside and then twisted the knob and walked in.

Sitting on top of Eric's cleared off desk was Sookie; she was sitting facing the door with her left leg splayed out to the side and her right leg pulled up in front of her. She was leaning on her right knee, with her arms crossed over the top of it. And she was wearing a black leather thong with a red satin robe that was loosely tied with a sash. It was drooping sufficiently for Eric to get an eyeful of her breasts. Her nipples were barely visible within the folds of the robe. If Eric had a heart, it would have stopped. As it was he became instantly hard when he looked at Sookie. Her ensemble and the expression on her face clearly screamed fuck me now. Before Eric could formulate a thought Sookie leaned forward until she was kneeling on the desk. The robe drooped lower, holding nothing back this time.

"How'd you sleep today?" Sookie inquired of Eric. "Do you have any morning…or in this case…evening wood you'd like me to take care of for you?"

Eric shook himself and averted his eyes from Sookie in order to restore some intelligence to his brain. He focused intently on the door of his closet, examining each grain in the wood for several seconds. Then, he looked at the legs of his desk and said "Sookie is everything ok? As much as I appreciate and enjoy your assets, I would like to know what has brought on this change in sexual appetite, I usually have to work hard to seduce you and now you are seducing me."

Sookie sighed, sat back on her butt and swung her legs over the edge of the desk, forcing Eric's eyes to involuntarily wander over her shapely calves. As his eyes began to travel up her calves to her thighs Sookie took advantage of Eric's distraction. She stretched her left leg out and with her bare foot, and her toenails painted siren red, she began rubbing her toes up and down his thighs. Craving her touch further, Eric moved in closer to Sookie, close enough that she was able to wrap her legs around him and begin sucking on his neck. She racked her fingernails up and down the length of his chest, on the outside of his wife-beater. Meanwhile Eric was vigorously rubbing his hands up and down the length of her legs, concentrating on the inside of her legs. Sookie began trailing a series of kisses and nibbles up Eric's neck towards his chin and his lips. As Sookie began to tighten her legs' hold on Eric she kissed his mouth, softly at first, with a growing tenacity. Eric met her tongue thrust for thrust and then reached behind her and grabbed her ass, pulling her to the edge of the desk, forcing his bulging jeans against her new leather thong. The sensation of Eric, albeit through his jeans, rubbing the leather along her clit drove Sookie mad. She flung her arms around Eric's neck and began to gyrate against him. Sookie wrenched her mouth from Eric and began to suck aggressively on his right earlobe, using her teeth frequently. Eric growled softly and maneuvered his head into the folds of Sookie's robe and began to suck and nip on her right nipple. As his tongue began to tease her nipple Sookie gave up her possession on Eric's earlobe and arched her back, giving her breast even further to Eric's mouth.

"Oh Eric" Sookie moaned. At the sound of her voice Eric looked up. Feeling his eyes upon her, and the loss of his teeth on her breast, Sookie took his face between both of her hands and moved down to kiss him again. Eric then jerked his head from her hands.

"No Sookie! Enough!" Eric exclaimed breathless. "This is ridiculous how I keep losing my control around you." Eric backed off from Sookie and re-zipped the jeans that he didn't even realized had become unzipped. He kept stepping backwards until his back was against the wall. "I wanted to talk to you about this abnormal behavior of yours and instead you successfully distract me from my intentions; having survived 1000 years that is not easy for someone to do to me. What the HELL is going on with you?"

Sookie retied the sash around her robe with quick, disgruntled movements. "Eric, I am disappointed in you. I expected better from a vampire of your caliber and experience." She then slid into her black flip-flops and grabbed her purse. "I was hoping to have some fun with you, but it looks like I will just need to find fun somewhere else, or with someone else!" Sookie then stalked out of Eric's office and out of the club.

"Oh no you don't" Eric said out loud to himself. "You are not walking out on me again." Eric then followed Sookie out into the employee parking lot. Eric caught up with Sookie after she had only taken half dozen steps outside.

"Sookie! You are not leaving until we have this conversation. I demand that you tell me what is going on with you!"

Sookie twirled around and yelled, "There is nothing going on with me! Jesus Christ! I am just looking to have some fun in my life. I spent too much time in the past worrying about what's right and what's wrong, rather than simply doing what I want. Well I have decided enough with that! When I see something that I am simply going to take it, consequences be damned! So I would appreciate it if you would stop giving me shit about wanting to have sex with you! Because it's very obvious that you want it as much as I do!"

Sookie's outburst gave Eric pause. His intelligent brain thought very quickly through what Sookie had said. Now while her behavior was out of character, he couldn't fault her logic. In the past he tended to think that Sookie was entirely too selfless. While Eric was deliberating on what to do about her next, Sookie opened her car door and threw her bag in and sat sideways on the edge of her seat and crossed her legs while waiting for Eric's reaction. Because of the open door Eric didn't see him until it was almost too late. A man was creeping up behind Sookie's car, with a knife in his hand. When he reached the car door the man cringed around the side of it, which was when Eric noticed him. In the half a second before Eric moved, the man looked at Sookie and hesitated before plunging his knife into her. It was that hesitation that saved Sookie's life since it enabled Eric to fly across the space between himself and the assassin and knock the knife out of his hand and throw him against the ground. At that moment Eric realized that the assassin was actually a fairy, as his scent assailed Eric's nose. Before he could stop himself, Eric pounced on the floundering fairy and sank his teeth into his neck.

Eric sucked the fairy dry in a matter of moments. When he turned to Sookie she was still sitting in the same position as before, but she was looking at her watch. As much as he wanted to grab her and fuck her against the side of the car with all of the energy the fairy blood had given him, he knew they needed to be rational and make sure there were no other assassins around.

"Sookie let's get you back inside. We need to call Niall and find out why the heck a fairy is trying to kill you. Come on, let's go!" Eric said in a frustrated and impatient tone.

"Bored now" Sookie responded. "You go call Niall, I'm out of here." With that Sookie swung her legs into her car, started up the engine and drove out into the night.

Once again, Eric watched in shock as Sookie left him standing with his mouth hanging open; this was beginning to become a habit.


	5. Chapter 5

*Sorry this has taken me awhile to post. I have been traveling abroad and have not had a chance to write, but submissions should be more regular from now on. Thanks for the patience!*

Chapter 5

For the third morning in a row I woke up feeling terrible. Before I even opened my eyes I could feel the pounding headache. Desperately needing the coffee that I could smell Amelia had brewed, I rolled out of bed and slid my feet into my slippers and grabbed my robe off of the back of the door. I didn't even glance around my room because I didn't want to know what shape it was in; I could try to decipher my evening after I was caffeinated. I did not like the habits that I was beginning to form. So, I shuffled into the empty kitchen and grabbed the half full coffeepot that Amelia had thoughtfully kept warm. Staring out my window into the back yard I drank half a cup standing in place. Then I reached into the breadbox and grabbed a bagel and popped it into the toaster. While it was toasting I grabbed the cream cheese from the fridge and a plate and knife from the counter and placed them on my kitchen table. When my bagel popped I brought it and my coffee to the table and sat down to fix it and eat it. Looking around for the paper, which Amelia usually left on the table for me, I realized that it wasn't there. It dawned on me that Amelia was probably sitting in the living room.

"Amelia?" I called. "Are you in there?"

I heard movement in the living room and footsteps and then Amelia walked into the kitchen. She tossed the paper on to the table and stood behind the chair across from me, with her hands resting on the back of the chair. She did not look happy, but I was too tired to care.

"Morning" I managed to croak out. "How are you doing?"

"What happened to you last night?" Amelia inquired. We had plans, do you remember? I went to bed around midnight and never heard you come in."

Before responding I took a miniscule bite of my bagel; my stomach started to roil and churn with every one of Amelia's words. As I chewed my bagel I could not remember anything that I did after working at Merlotte's. This sporadic amnesia of mine now has me really worried and I responded as such to Amelia.

"Amelia I'm starting to get really concerned. This is now several days in a row that I don't remember what I did the day before. It's like I was out drinking and drank too much and blacked out. I even have the hangover to accompany it but I swear I do not remember drinking at all. At least when I've gotten black out drunk before I remembered drinking at the beginning of the evening."

"Well," responded Amelia as she sat down on the chair she had been grasping and faced me, "what is the last thing that you remember from yesterday? We should start there and back track."

"Ok. Good idea. Well, the last thing that I can remember is being at work and ugh storming out again. Sam is definitely going to fire me this time." I paused mentally searching the crevices of my brain. "There's something else. I remember clothes…oh! I went to Tara's store! Hmm why would I black out shopping? Even though I can't afford it, I do love shopping!"

Amelia hopped up as soon as I mentioned Tara's store and began walking towards my bedroom; even though we usually avoid each other's bedrooms in order to give each other privacy Amelia suggested "let's look through your room and see if we can find any purchases from Tara's store as well as anything else that you may have bought or brought home." After I nodded Amelia darted into my room, and I followed at a slower pace bringing the coffee with me. When I crossed the threshold Amelia already had several bags in her hands. I sank back onto my bed and pulled my legs up to sit in a pretzel. I waved my hand royally at her to encourage her to pull my purchased items out of the bag. The first item that Amelia pulled out was black lacy underwear. I shrugged, thinking those were a bit unusual for me to buy, mostly because I already owned lacy underwear from my days with Bill. Then she held them daintily between her thumb and middle finger and spun them around. My mouth dropped as I realized that the underwear that Amelia was holding was a crotch-less panty!

"Why on Earth would I buy that!?" I exclaimed, blushing to the roots of my hair. "I'm not even having any sex at the moment!" Amelia let out a little chuckle, but at the look on my face she suppressed her grin. In shock and embarrassment I began glancing around the room, unable to make eye contact. That was when I noticed the red satin robe on the floor.

"What's that?" I asked and pointed with a slightly shaking hand. Amelia walked to the foot of my bed and picked up the robe. She grabbed something black as it fell out of the robe; it looked like a thong.

"It's leather." Amelia stated. I couldn't stand the embarrassment anymore so I stood up and declared, "I'm going outside to clear my head."

Understanding my discomfort, Amelia nodded and said "I am going to consult my books and see if there is a way we can do a remembrance or hypnotism with you to see if we can help you get your memory back."

Murmuring my thanks I bolted from the bedroom and walked out onto my front porch and sat down on one of my rocking chairs. Taking deep breaths and slowly rocking back and forth I was able to calm my pounding heart. Why would I have such scandalous clothing?! I am not adventurous in the bedroom. And to make matters worse I noticed what Amelia tactfully chose not to comment. The saucy red robe and the disgusting leather thong were not in the shopping bag, but discarded on the floor on the way to my bathroom. So I clearly WORE those clothes last night! So apparently my black outs were sex induced rather than alcohol induced!! The more important questions, then why I would wear those clothes, is who saw me in those clothes!? I hoped that I had not been parading myself around town in that outfit, or acting like a hussy and throwing myself at men! And worst of all, was I have sex and not remembering it? Good thing I was still on the pill, but I could have picked up a few diseases! This was a real mess and the more my thoughts followed examined every worst-case scenario, the stronger and louder my headache pounded my skull. I leaned my head back against the chair and rocked myself back and forth for several minutes until I heard the crunch of gravel caused by someone driving down my driveway. I opened my eyes to see Sam's truck maneuvering towards me. I really didn't feel like apologizing to him, again, but I knew that I needed to make things right with him. My own personal crisis had affected him and I owed it to him, despite my own internal freaking out.

"Morning Sam" I called as he stepped down from his truck and began walking up towards the porch.

"Morning Sookie" Sam responded once he reached the porch. " How you feeling today?"

"Could be better." I responded. "I am very sorry about last night; I have no idea what got into me, again. I hate that I have to apologize to you again for my behavior but I really have no explanation for my inappropriate actions."

"Well Sookie, that's what I came over to talk to you about. You really have not been acting yourself and I wanted to find out what's going on. I also wanted to suggest that perhaps you should take a few days off from work in order to focus on whatever it is that's going on in your life right now."

"But that's the problem Sam!" I groaned. "I don't know what's wrong! I am not aware of something going on but I have had several nights in a row that I don't remember now. I have completely blacked out like I have amnesia or something. I vaguely remember storming out of Merlotte's last night and going to Tara's store. Walking into to Tara's store is the last thing that I remember and even that is very cloudy. I am starting to get scared; I don't know what's wrong with me. And to top it all off I have had this god-awful headache for several days now too. I wish Claudine were here or I had a way to call her."

" Aw Sookie I didn't realize that things were this bad. I'm so sorry. Well I do have to say that your alter-ego did have a good idea with taking a few days off; you will definitely need that time now to figure things out. A change in routine is probably good right now. So what can I do to help you?" Inquired Sam.

"Well," I responded, "Amelia is looking into performing a hypnotism or remembrance on me. Do you know anything about that or anyone that has done one before?"

"No, unfortunately I do not but I'll start asking around. If you or Amelia need me for anything please let me know. I have to get back now; I asked Terry to take the morning's deliveries for me, but it didn't look like he was having a good day when he arrived this morning. It's probably best that I relieve him, especially since I can't do anything for you at the moment. But Sookie, please remember that I am here for you and if I can do anything please let me know" Sam entreated.

"Just hold my job," I responded with a wan smile.

Before Sam had a chance to walk back down my porch steps Claudine appeared in my yard. This morning she arrived dressed in military chic. She had on camouflage Capri pants, cute black flats and a black wife-beater. She wore her beautiful hair in pigtails. Looking at her wife-beater rang a bell with me, like I had seen someone wearing it last night but I couldn't place it.

"Good morning Sookie. Are you feeling any better today?" Claudine inquired.

I sighed and said, "No Claudine I have that headache again! I am really concerned at this point and considering going to the doctor. Not only do I have this headache, but also I keep having bouts of some sort of amnesia. Every night I keep blacking out. I think I want my head examined. Any chance you brought more of your tonic for me today? I'd really like to get rid of this headache so that I can deal with the mess that is my life."

"Oh Sookie." Claudine began. "I am sure that you are fine; you are just under a lot of stress right now. And yes, I brought another tonic for you today. This tonic is building up your strength to combat the headaches so after today you should see some better results; tomorrow your headache should be less severe, if not even gone! I bet it helps you with these blackouts as well."

I smiled at Claudine but before I could say thank you and take the tonic, Sam stepped in and inquired to "Claudine, what exactly is in that tonic?" He looked at the tonic suspiciously while asking.

"It's mixed from some fruits and plants that can only be found in my realm. It's a purely fairy mix with some strong healing components in it. It does not have any negative effects on the human body; sometimes it just takes a few days to kick in and begin working. That would explain why Sookie still wakes up with a headache," Claudine responded crisply.

Before Sam could argue further I grabbed the tonic and began sipping the elixir, remembering at the last minute Claudine's admonishment not to swallow it at once. Sam gave me a troubled look but I just snapped back at him "it works" and then took another sip. Almost immediately I felt a cooling sensation spread through my body. This was different than the last couple of times. Apparently I had enough in my system for the tonic to start working faster. Already the headache had dialed back to a dull ache and the groggy hangover feeling I had was going away. I handed the empty bottle back to Claudine and smiled my thanks at her. Then I stood up and stretched. I felt like I could use a shower and then I decided I wanted to do something today. Something different and carefree but also fun. Shopping was not going to cut it today, although buying that lingerie at Tara's had been fun yesterday. I began to walk into the house pondering my options for the day when I remembered that Sam was still there. I turned around and saw that Claudine had already poofed back to her realm, but Sam was looking at me quizzically.

"Sam, thanks again for stopping by. I appreciate you giving me some time off to handle things and I apologize again for my behavior yesterday. Now I really need to get inside and get showered." I knew I should have been a little bit more polite and perhaps invited him in for a cup of coffee, but I really just wanted to get my day going. Besides, he had already stated he needed to get back to Terry and Merlotte's I conceded rationally.

"Sookie, I am concerned about what was in that tonic. I think it might the reason for your strange behavior and amnesia. I don't think you should take that tonic again, at least until you can have it analyzed. And I think that you should keep Amelia with you today, just in case something happens. At the very least, if you black out again she can fill in the holes for you."

I was a little disgruntled about Sam expressing his distrust in Claudine; however, I knew he had my best interests at heart. Plus his suggestion about Amelia was a good one. So I responded, "thanks Sam. I appreciate your concern, but I implicitly and unreservedly trust Claudine; however, that is a great idea about Amelia. Now I really need that shower and I know that you really need to get back to the bar. See you around." With that I left Sam standing on my porch and walked back into the house. I didn't listen to Sam's truck leaving, because I no longer cared.

"Amelia?" I called. "Can you come down her for a minute?"

"Sure Sookie what's up? Sorry I didn't say hello to Sam, but I really wanted to get started on going through my books for you," Amelia responded a few seconds later.

"Forget that" I responded. "Let's hang out today, you and me. That way if I black out again you can fill me in on what crazy antics I've been up to! Now I'm going to take a shower, can you be ready in 45 minutes? I'm anxious to get going." I would have said 30 minutes but I knew that it sometimes takes Amelia a lot longer than that to get ready.

Hesitating for only a moment Amelia responded, "sure thing Sook. What are we doing today?"

"Something fun" I replied and walked off towards my bedroom.

***

"Skydiving!!?! Are you crazy!?" Amelia practically shrieked. "With all of the danger and excitement in your life you feel you need to add to it and go skydiving!?"

"Relax Amelia" Sookie responded. "After all we have been through we deserve a chance for some crazy fun! I always play by the rules and do everything that is right or safe and frankly I am tired of that. I am going to live my life to its fullest from now on, consequences be damned! You don't have to come with me if you are too chicken. You can just wait here and watch me have the time of my life!" With that response Sookie climbed out of her car and began walking towards the hanger. Amelia caught up with her a few seconds later.

"Well I refuse to skydive and I think you are absolutely crazy, but if this is what you need to do in order to blow off some steam then I will wait here with both of my feet safely on the ground." At this point both women had reached the hanger and Amelia sat down on a bench outside. Sookie continued into the hanger with a purposeful excitement in her step. After Sookie had walked inside Amelia pulled out her phone and dialed Octavia.

"Hi Octavia, it's Amelia. Yes I am fine thank you and yourself? Are you having a nice time visiting with your family?" Amelia paused for a response. " Good, glad to hear it. Listen, I need your help with something, if you are amenable? Sookie has been acting very strangely over the past few days. No no nothing like that; in face there is no supe or vampire drama at all right now. She just keeps blowing off work, disappearing for hours at a time and then the next morning she can't remember where she has been or what she has been doing. I think she has been possessed or something and I would like to do some sort of a spell that does a remembrance or even something hypnotic to reach her subconscious. Do you have any experience with this?" Amelia listened to Octavia's longer answer this time. "You really don't mind contacting her with this? Thank you so much. And of course we will pay her; I am sure Sam, Sookie's boss wouldn't mind helping out and even Sookie, once she's back to herself, I'm sure won't mind contributing. Worse comes to worse I will get Eric Northman to contribute some funds; he has some fascination with Sookie so I am sure that he won't mind. Thanks so much for your help; I'll be on the lookout for your call with her answer. Bye." Amelia then hung up the phone with a smile on her face, feeling a little relieved. She then pulled out a notebook and began jotting a list of observations and notes of Sookie's behavior the past few days in order to have it at immediate recall. Once that was completed she pulled a magical book out of her bag and began reading it slowly and carefully and took a few notes on what she read.

Several hours later Sookie walked out of the hanger with her face flushed, a huge grin on her face and her tangled around her face.

"That was exhilarating!" Sookie exclaimed. "That was such an incredible experience and I am on such a high from it now!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Amelia responded and then stood up and stretched her stiff muscles. "Where to know?" Amelia asked while rolling her neck.

"Claude's!" Sookie exclaimed and grabbed Amelia's hand and began skipping towards the car.

"The strip club?" Amelia yelped.

"Yep. It's ladies' night" Sookie said with a smirk and then slid into the car leaving Amelia staring at her speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sookie for the third time, why are we going to Claude's?" Amelia asked Sookie with an exasperated sigh as they pulled into the parking lot at the strip club. Despite the fact Amelia was at a strip club, it didn't look too shady from the outside. There were no neon signs that said "girls girls girls," or in Claude's case, "boys, boys, boys." There was a simple sign over the entrance to the club, which was painted green and simply said "Claude's." There were even a few windows; true, the windows all had blinds over them so there was no possible way to see in, but at least the windows were not blacked out like some of the skanky places Amelia had seen in New Orleans. Despite this promising look, Amelia reluctantly stepped out of the car and looked at Sookie, refusing to the shut the door until she answered why they were there.

"I told you already!" Sookie exclaimed with a grin. "It's fun here AND tonight is ladies' night! And, like I said, you will see what that means soon enough."

Knowing that she wouldn't get any answer better than that Amelia shut the door to Sookie's car, allowing Sookie to beep it locked, and then followed her into the club. Immediately upon entrance to the club Amelia knew that this was where Sookie had been the past few nights. Several individuals, both males and females, shouted hey or hello to her when they walked in. A buxom blonde woman in daisy duke shorts and a red midriff bandana wrapped around her waist, cause there was no way Amelia could call that a shirt, actually slapped Sookie on the ass! And instead of yelling at her Sookie squealed and kissed her on the cheek! Daisy and Sookie then walked straight to the bar in the back, but Amelia lost sight of Sookie for a few minutes as she stared at the stage to the left. On the stage with a reflecting floor and mirrors above it on the ceiling a petite housewife gyrated on the pole. Amelia knew that the woman was a housewife because she had seen her in the grocery store with her kids! She was clearly a soccer mom, as evidenced by the Manchester United jersey she had on…with nothing underneath but a g-string!! After another twirl around the pole, the soccer mom hooked one leg around the pole and leaned herself backwards and began to inch the jersey upwards, to the roar of the crowd. Amelia averted her eyes before she got more than she wanted to see and shook her head at the fact that men and women were cheering on the soccer mom. Through the mix gendered crowd Amelia sighted two blonde heads and headed towards the end of the bar. Right as Amelia reached them Sookie handed Amelia a tequila shot and said "bottoms up" and downed her shot with Daisy.

Holding her full shot glass Amelia said, "So this is why you have been blacking out the past few days…you've been drinking too much! Sookie, for the last time, why are we here!? And have you seen all of the women here? I KNOW some of them and I know they are straight yet here they are egging on the soccer mom over there." Amelia then made the mistake of pointing at the stage and got an eyeful of the soccer mom rubbing some liquid all over her breasts.

"She doesn't know?" Daisy inquired looking at Sookie. Sookie just smiled and shrugged. Daisy then turned back to Amelia and said "You are going to see a whole new side of your friend Sookie here tonight!" Daisy then pointed at the tequila that Amelia was holding and said, "You might want to take that."

Amelia looked to Sookie who winked at her, took the shot glass from her, downed it and said, "Wait here and watch my purse for me please? I'll be right back." And then Sookie and Daisy flounced off towards the employees entrance of the bar. Amelia took a deep breath and fought off the urge to flee the club. As much as she didn't want to continue staying at the bar avoiding looking to her right at the soccer mom's boobs, Amelia slid onto the last barstool on the left. She had told Sookie she would stay and watch her and clearly something was going to happen, so Amelia knew she needed to be here for it and probably try to stop it from happening.

While staring vehemently to her left avoiding the soccer mom Amelia saw a fairy walk in surreptitiously. This fairy was not dressed as well as Claudine and Claude. He was wearing black denim pants and a black muscle t-shirt and was making no effort to conceal his ears. He moved close to the stage, where Amelia noted that the soccer mom was gracefully exiting, as graceful as a nude soccer mom, who apparently lost her jersey to the crowd, can climb down off of a stage. This fairy moved itself to the far right of the stage, almost in the shadows, and positioned himself to watch the next dancer. Amelia then saw Claude for the first time and forgot for a moment that she was watching the new fairy. Claude stood conversing with the fairy clad only in a pair of dark blue jeans. His chest rippled as he walked over and stood next to the new fairy. Ogling Claude's washboard abs Amelia didn't notice at first that Claude seemed to be arguing with this new arrival. She noticed when Claude poked a finger into the new fairy's chest. Instead of retaliating the new fairy turned away from Claude and focused his attention on the stage. Claude then continued to glare at the other fairy. That glare then slowly faded into an expression that Amelia had never seen on Claude's face: fear. She saw him scan the crowd and then saw that his eyes rested on Claudine. Claudine was standing near the front door, wearing the same fashion fatigues from earlier. Claudine also looked really nervous and just shrugged at Claude and spread her hands, as if to say, "there's nothing we can do." Suddenly the crowd started to cheer and Claude and Claudine looked away from each other and zeroed in on the stage. Amelia followed their line of sight to the new dancer and before she jerked her eyes away she realized that the new dancer was Sookie!!

With her mouth hanging on, and gripping the bar so that she wouldn't fall off of her barstool, Amelia watched Sookie saunter across the stage towards the pole wearing a little black teddy and her red silk robe that Amelia last saw on the floor of Sookie's bedroom. She was also sashaying in high black heels, which Amelia had never seen Sookie wear before. _Those must be her stripper heels_ Amelia thought to herself. And then realized that Sookie is a STRIPPER! Not only was Sookie spending her nights drinking, she was also stripping in front of a crowd of men and women who were chanting enthusiastically at her! Apparently her routine was a favorite with the crowd here. As Sookie reached the pole she grasped it lightly in her left hand and sauntered around the pole and then pointed back towards the stairs to the stage and crooked her finger at someone waiting outside of Amelia's view. Then Amelia saw Daisy walk up the stage in a white lace negligee and a white G-string, with her nipples clearly visible. At this point the DJ cranked up the music and Sookie and Daisy began dancing together. At first the dance seemed innocent enough. And then, in clearly a Devil/Angel arrangement, Daisy marched Sookie over to the pole, bent her over and smacked her in the ass and then lightly stroked where she had struck her. Sookie then reached out and tweaked Daisy's nippled and ran lightly to the otherside of the pole and at the last second reached out to the pole and spun herself around it a few times. As Amelia jumped to her feet in horror of seeing Sookie behave this way, the two girls began a choreographed routine on the stripper pole.

Daisy grasped the pole with two hands and then lifted her body straight up the pole; in a feat that Amelia thought only gold medal gymnasts could perform. Daisy then wrapped her legs around the pole and lifted her upper body up until she was straddling the pole a good 10 feet off of the ground. Sookie then shed her red robe and positioned herself in a similar manner just below Daisy. The two then began to spin around the pole, alternating holding on to the pole with their hands and then their legs. Even though most of her was horrified at Sookie's nighttime occupation, a little part of her was amazed at the strength of her abs and arms.

Right when Amelia was beginning to think that watching Sookie perform wouldn't be too bad, the two dancers dismounted and took to opposite sides of the stage and began to gyrate to the music. Fortunately Amelia's eyes followed Daisy, who began to slowly remove her negligee. Deciding she had had enough, and definitely not wanting to see Sookie's breasts, Amelia beelined for the front door in order to wait out the rest of Sookie's performance in the car. Sookie was clearly enjoying herself and Amelia knew that there was no way she could convince Sookie to stop at this moment; besides, Amelia wasn't strong enough to take on the crowd who would undoubtedly try to stop her. Right before Amelia reached the door a huge roar went up from the crowd and Amelia ran the last few steps to escape the club; she definitely did not want to hear what they were chanting. She then slid into the driver's seat, thankful that she had Sookie's keys. Once settled in the car Amelia took a deep breath and let it shakily out. Watching your chaste friend enthusiastically take to a stripper pole was shock, regardless if she was under a spell. Amelia was also thankful that sunset had finally occurred about an hour ago. Clearly whatever going on with Sookie wasn't natural, so Amelia decided to call Eric. Eric had the money, resources, network and vested interest to help figure out what was going on with Sookie. For all Amelia knew, this was some vampire scheme. Pam answered in a bored voice on the second ring:

"Fangtasia. What dying desire can I satisfy for you tonight?"

"Pam. It's Amelia. I'm sorry but I don't have time to talk right now; is Eric there? Sookie's in some sort of trouble and I need his help."

"I'll get him as long as you promise to stop by Fangtasia one of these nights. You can bring your yummy looking werewolf if you want, even if he smells bad" Pam teased.

"Haha ok it's a date." Amelia retorted. She then heard Pam put her on hold and go search for Eric.

"What's wrong with Sookie?" Eric questioned upon immediately picking up the phone.

"Uh" Amelia eloquently began " she's at Claude's strip club. And she's stripping. Enthusiastically. Apparently that is where she has been the past few nights. She seems to be a favorite here. Obviously something is wrong with her. I think she might be possessed or glamoured or maybe she has just gone insane. Either way this is clearly not Sookie and I think you should come here and make her get off the stage and help her figure out what's going on. Maybe you should also take her under your charge, to make sure that she doesn't do anything crazy. Perhaps we can trade off; I'll take her during the day and you take her at night or something. Also can you call around to see if anything is amiss or someone new is in town? Like maybe another Hallow or Maenad or something like them? I have a call into a powerful witch who is good with memory loss and behavior alteration spells. Hopefully she will consent to help us out, but it could take days or even weeks before I hear back from her. Eric? What do you think?" Amelia paused for Eric's response and only received silence on the other end. She then heard Pam's voice on the phone:

"What's going on Amelia? I have never seen Eric bolt out of here so fast. And the look on his face. I have never seen him look that concerned before. He was partly furious and also upset, if that's possible? What is going on?" Pam inquired.

Amelia then repeated everything she had just said to Eric and then hung up promising to call Pam when something new developed. She then settled in to wait for Eric's arrival. Apparently it wouldn't take too long. Amelia cracked her window for some air and then saw the strange fairy walk out of the club, with Claude behind him.

"I told you that you were mistaken" Claude stated haughtily and looked annoyed at the unknown fairy.

"I guess you are right" Amelia heard the other respond. "I must tell my master. No doubt he will want to check for himself, but I will try to persuade him that that is a poor idea and that he must trust my judgment. I really do not want him to expose himself to this realm." The other fairy then looked around, didn't see Amelia slouching in her seat, and then poofed, apparently out of this realm. Carefully watching Claude's face, she saw him immediately drop the haughty look and if she didn't know better, she'd say Claude looked relieved and worried. Claudine then stepped out of the club and asked:

"Is he gone?"

"Yes" Claude responded, "he just left and he seemed to have bought it. Although, he believes that his master will want to see for himself. So we must keep up the charade a little longer."

Claudine then sighed and looked unhappy. "I hate doing this to her, but it is necessary. I fear this may have more consequences then I initially anticipated. Well I need to get back; thanks for letting me know and keep her out of the back of the club!" With that enigma, Claudine vanished and Claude walked back into his club.

Amelia did not have much longer to wait for Eric's entrance. Minutes later he was at her window.

"Is she still inside?" Eric inquired, startling Amelia into letting out a shriek.

"As far as I know," Amelia responded once she got her breath back. "I could not bring myself to go back in there. For all I know she may still be on stage. And that is NOT something that I want to see. I might enjoy the odd woman here and there, but not my friends, especially when something is clearly wrong."

"Ok, I will take it from here. You go home and track down this witch friend of yours; we will most likely need magical help on this. I will take Sookie back to my place now and then bring her home shortly before dawn. Please be awake by then to watch over her."

Before Amelia had a chance to respond Eric had vanished into the club. Amelia decided to wait and watch for Eric to bring Sookie out. She didn't have to wait long. Minutes later Eric walked out, carrying Sookie over his shoulder fireman style. Thankfully no one was following him or hassling him. Sookie was screaming at him and pounding his back; she also, thankfully, still had her black teddy on. Eric unceremoniously dropped her into the back of his car and with his vampiric speed, slid into the driver's seat of his car and drove off, before the irate Sookie had a chance to open her door. Amelia then chuckled to herself, thinking that Eric had an interesting evening in front of him. She then started the engine to her car and drove off, thinking that Eric must have stronger feelings for Sookie then she initially suspected.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eric was nervous. After the initial tantrum and screaming fit and the demands to turn the car around Sookie was quiet. She had spent the last several minutes looking out the windshield with a contemplative expression on her face. Clearly she was thinking about something and it was making him nervous. There were only 25 minutes left on their drive; 23 if he pressed the petal up to 95 MPH. He just wanted to get Sookie home to his place so that he could force her to talk to him without an escape route. One way or another he was going to determine what was wrong with her and if she was truly under a spell.

Sookie then let out a little sigh and turned towards him and placed her right hand on his knee. Eric immediately tensed and if he needed to breathe he would have taken a quick breath. Glancing over at Sookie he saw a mischievous look on her face, which immediately made Eric excited. He knew that he shouldn't be excited and that he should be more nervous; however, years of experience told him that Sookie's smile was a sexy smile.

"So I have accepted that we are not going back to Claude's" Sookie began. "So I have decided that I want to play because I am now bored." Sookie then proceeded to inch her hand up Eric's leg to the zipper on his jeans. Then with a flick of her fingers she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Eric involuntarily let out a sigh as his member sprung forth from his jeans, since Eric rarely wears underwear.

"Commando! Much easier. I knew I could count on you" Sookie commented as she throttled him and began to stroke him up and down with a painstakingly slow rhythm. Eric then slouched down and maneuvered his legs as wide as they could while still being able to drive. He rested his head back against the seat and decided to enjoy the ride. With slitted eyes Eric watched the road and began rocking his hips back and forth to urge Sookie to pick up the pace.

"Calm down boy" Sookie commented on his gyrations. She then leaned over and brushed her hair over his penis before taking him fully in her mouth. This time the sigh Eric let out was more of a moan. He put his right hand on top of her hair and stroked it in tune with the rise and fall of her head. Sucking Eric as if she would a straw in a milkshake, a very thick milkshake, Eric began to press his hand harder into her head.

Speaking around him, Sookie said "oh yea baby. Do you like this? Want it harder?" Eric growled in response and uttered:

"Pick up the pace woman." Shocked that Sookie was not only ok with this language but she actually giggled and went back to work on him, Eric got even harder. She then began twirling her tongue around his head while sucking that thick vanilla milkshake. Moments later Eric came wet and fast into Sookie's mouth, who expertly swallowed it all without spilling a drop. The force of his climax was so swift and violent that Eric had to employ all of his vampiric strength not to swerve off of the road.

"Now that was fun" Sookie commented while wiping her lips. "And you taste different than other men I have been with. Tangier. Tastier."

Despite his relaxed state Eric grumbled at this comment and remarked, "I do not wish to be compared to Bill, even if it is further proof that I am superior to him."

"Whatever" Sookie said. "How much longer until we get there? I am not finished with you yet."

Despite how excited that comment made Eric, he knew that he would have to foist off the sex kitten until he got some answers from her. He then looked at the clock and realized that barely five minutes had passed! Usually he is much better at holding his erections. He would like to say that he came quickly because he knows how many women distaste giving head; however, that thought never came to mind. Between the strength of Sookie's mouth and her tongue Eric was lucky to have made it that long. He decided that now was a good time to broach the subject of her personality changes. With luck, he could wrap up the conversation by the time he reached his house and then they could simply "play." However, if he determined that Sookie was under a spell then he would have to make the difficult decision as to whether or not it was ethical or moral to fuck her all night when she wasn't in her right mind. Does being under a spell equate to being drunk? It was an interesting conundrum he would need to contemplate.

"Alright Sookie let's talk. Let's start with the fact that I found you tonight stripping naked in front of a crowd of strangers. I think we can both agree that this is not typical behavior for you. Usually you are very modest and act like a lady, not a whore. I don't want you to feed me that line that you are simply tired of doing what everyone expects of you and being a good girl. There is acting out and irresponsibly and then there is going crazy. So let's hear it." Sookie sighed loudly when Eric finished his speech.

"Fine." Sookie began. "Some of that is true; I am tired of being the responsible good girl. It seems like when I'm not busting my ass waiting tables I am getting beaten up in the name of the supernatural community. I don't often get things for myself or even do things for myself. However, being around the supernatural community has influenced me, or rubbed off on me. Lately I have been feeling bored! Tanning just doesn't do it for me anymore. Something exciting only seems to happen when I am doing something for someone else. So I decided that I wanted to inject some excitement into my life just for me. Stripping may not have been the best choice, but living in Bon Temps I didn't have all that many alternatives. Amelia may have been right earlier when I went skydiving. She thought I was crazy for wanting to go skydiving with all of the excitement and danger already in my life; however, that is exactly what I was craving. I guess I'm an adrenaline junkie."

"Skydiving? You went skydiving? Wow that's something else out of character for you, not that I blame you. It is an exciting rush. But I guess I can see your point; however, how does stripping fit in? While it might be exciting, it's not exactly dangerous." Eric asked.

"Stripping might not be dangerous, but it is very exciting. I'd prefer to strip just for you, but I haven't heard much from you in weeks and whenever I stop by you chase me out pretty quickly. Since I don't sleep around, I need to get my kicks some way and this way I'm not risking an STD! Besides it's fun! The crowd really gets into it at Claude's and is very appreciable! And I've actually, rarely seen anyone I know there! And besides, it's only for this week; Claude is having an "amateur" ladies night this week and I thought it would be fun and different to try. Although I guess I've been drinking too much because I am very hung-over every morning. Thankfully Claudine knows how much I've been drinking and dancing and brings me a homebrewed tonic to clear up my headache. But still it's something different and crazy and wild that I am doing just for me. It's not like I'm hurting anyone!"

"Ok…" Eric responded while thinking furiously. "So does this mean if you started seeing me on a regular basis that would satisfy your need to be wild, crazy and exciting? I'm not exactly sure how to take that."

"Oh" Sookie smirked, "it's definitely a compliment. And yea I imagine that it would. I mean we haven't been together that often but I imagine that not only would it continue to get better and better, but it would also never get boring."

"Hmm. Well I have a proposition for you. Why don't we go back to my place and we'll see what I can do to keep you from being to bored. If I entertain you sufficiently do you promise to stop stripping? Because I do NOT want my woman advertising her wares on a stage. You are only for me. No one else. That is a deal breaker for this arrangement, especially because I want you as my woman." Eric said forcefully, with a hint of growl in his voice and a touch of anger in his eyes.

"Eric" Sookie said in a singsong voice, "are you asking me to be your girlfriend? How romantic! Haha. I accept! Now drive faster!" Eric chuckled with Sookie's response and pushed the accelerator up to 100 MPH.

"Now remember. No more stripping, unless it's for me and only me. And I'd really prefer if you have a desire to do anything wild and crazy you include me. I would never dream of stopping you from anything like skydiving, but rather I would want to participate with you" Eric responded, while thinking to himself that he wouldn't stop Sookie from doing anything within limits. He loved this ambitious, exciting side of her.

"Fine, fine." Sookie responded and then reached over and tucked him back into his jeans and zipped him. She then said, "it's just too tempting hanging out like that." Eric chuckled again as he pulled off of the highway in Shreveport.

* * *

"You live here?" Sookie exclaimed after a long drive down a dark driveway that had overhanging trees on either side. That spooky driveway was not what surprised Sookie; if anything, Sookie would have expected the scary looking driveway and the house hidden away in the trees. It was the house itself that surprised Sookie. Lacking any better term, Eric lived in a one-story almost Victorian looking house. It wasn't enormous, yet it had a wrap around porch with rocking chairs on it! That part was the most surprising. No matter how hard she tried, Sookie couldn't wrap her brain around the thought of Eric rocking in a chair with a bottle of True Blood in his hand. Eric wasn't…domesticated. Yet here was proof in front of her! The yard was well groomed, despite the fact that it was practically in the middle of a forest! She even thought she spied curtains on the windows! And not that she expected a house in disrepair, however, it looked freshly painted! It was too dark to see what color it was painted; however, it was clear that the shutters and the porch were painted white; and the paint looked fresh, or at least well kept. Before she had a chance to take in the yard and look for a garden gnome Eric had sped around the car, yanked her out and pulled her to him. Sookie obliged Eric's treatment by wrapping her legs around his waist while he hustled into the house.

Sookie had one moment to gawk at the deer head mounted on the wall before Eric slammed her against the front door and took possession of her mouth with force. Sookie's eyes fluttered shut as her legs tightened around Eric and his tongue began a fierce dance with hers. Eric then moved from her mouth to her neck and began sucking gently, with increasing tension, while not ripping her skin. Sookie then grabbed his ass and moaned, "just do it. Bite me Eric!"

"Not yet" Eric replied. He then lifted his head and with his right hand he ripped away the scanty material of Sookie's black teddy and took full possession of her left breast with his right hand. He then buried his face in her breasts, alternating sucking on each nipple, again without taking any blood. Sookie moaned louder this time, as she dug her fingernails into Eric's back and she ripped his shirt off of him. She then snaked her right hand down to Eric's jeans and fumbled them open and pulled his member out. With every suckle from Eric on her breast Sookie moaned and stroked Eric harder and harder. With Sookie finally murmuring in Eric's ear, "just fuck me already" he brushed her hand aside, pulled back from her a little bit and then entered her cleanly and swiftly. Sookie then arched her back and smacked her head against the wall, forgetting that all this time she her legs were still around Eric and she that was pressed up against the front door. Sookie then threw her arms around Eric again, clutching at his back with her hands, while her mouth desperately kissed him while he stroked her inner G-spot. Right when Sookie didn't think she could take the torture anymore, Eric wrenched his mouth from her and bit down sharply on her breast. Sookie let out a scream, as all of her body's earlier excitement came rushing back. Right as she was teetering on the edge of climax, Sookie exclaimed, "harder, Eric, bite me harder" whom was fucking her and sucking from her at an equal pace. A startled Eric picked up the pace on both accounts and Sookie had a loud orgasm, with multiple aftershocks. Surprisingly enough Eric came shortly after Sookie; apparently Eric likes to talk dirty during sex, since his last orgasm wasn't that long ago.

Rather than letting the still shaking Sookie down, Eric swept her once again into his arms, stepped out of his pants and slowly carried her over to his couch and sat down while still holding her curled in his lap.

"Hmm that was fun," Sookie murmured. Eric just smiled in response. Sookie rested for a moment and let her body recover from the exciting round of lovemaking they had just experienced. Once she started to feel better a new sensation took over. "Eric, I am thirsty. I don't suppose you have anything for me to drink?"

"Just water, if that's ok with you? I don't usually entertain in my house; and when I do entertain it's usually another vampire" Eric responded while easing Sookie off of his lap and getting up. Sookie watched Eric's perfect ass disappear through a doorway which she assumed lead to the kitchen. She then sat up and took a good look around for the first time. She was sitting in a living room, which was decorated very manly and very barbaric. While it was true Eric had a leather couch, it was not black like she would have guessed. Rather his house was decorated in very warm brown and Earthy colors. Eric's couch was chestnut colored, while the shaggy rug in front of the fireplace swirled with caramel and verdant colors. On the walls were several mounted animal heads; in addition to the deer there was a lion, panther, cheetah and a few that Sookie did not recognize. The entire place had the feel of a wood cabin, with wooden planks for the walls, a clearly handcrafted wooden table and chairs on the far side of the room and there was even a faint smell of cedar permeating throughout the place. Clearly this place was built for someone who enjoys the outdoors. While it varied from human houses, since there were no pictures of people or scenery anywhere that she could see, Sookie strangely enough found the place very relaxing. As her body began to relax and cool down from her earlier activities Sookie took a chill. The negligee she had been wearing was lying in shreds by the front door; however her underwear and somehow survived their fucking mostly intact. Sookie slight unsteadily, rose from the couch, fixed her underwear which was still on her somehow and grabbed her red robe from the floor by the door. At least that was undamaged. She slipped it over her shoulders and tied the belt across her waist, leaving the negligee on the floor. She then wandered over to the lion head and reached out to pet it.

"Soft, isn't it?" Eric asked from right behind her. Jumping slightly, Sookie turned with a half smile and said

"Yes, it's beautiful." She then gratefully took the glass of water from Eric and downed half of its contents in one gulp. Eric smiled at her unladylike behavior and took a gentlemanly sip of the bottle of True Blood that he had heated and brought with him. "Let me guess, you hunted it down with your bare hands? Or did you keep it from your old Norse days?"

"Haha. No I have not held onto an old lion's head for over 1,000 years. That's a bit too much baggage for me. Actually, I hunted that lion right after the Great Revelation. Since the vampire community had made the decision to no longer hunt humans, I was overwhelmed with a strong desire to go hunting. Go figure." Eric rolled his eyes when Sookie grinned at that. "So I spent a few months traveling the world and hunting down some of the world's deadliest creatures. Except for that deer. I found that deer in my yard and couldn't resist. I love watching all of the animals that wander on my acres at night. The moonlight is just beautiful."

"Well then let's go outside for a bit!" Sookie exclaimed. "I mean you do have those beautiful rocking chairs and all, so let's use them!" As Sookie walked over towards the front door Eric held up his finger and disappeared behind another doorway, behind the couch. Seconds later he appeared with a beautifully woven afghan, woven again with those Earthy tones. He then wrapped the blanket around Sookie and then led her outside. As Eric settled into one of the rocking chairs Sookie couldn't help but laugh at him. Here was a fierce some 1,000-year-old vampire, who has killed probably thousands, rocking in a white painted wooden rocking chair look someone's grandfather! He sipped on his True Blood as if it's a bottle of beer, or even a mug of tea. Eric narrowed his eyes at her and Sookie laughed again and went over and sat on his lap. They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Sookie said quietly, "it is beautiful out here."

Eric then looked at Sookie sharply. She was rubbing her forehead with one hand and had her eyes half closed. "Is something wrong?" Eric inquired while looking concerned.

"Oh it's nothing. I am just starting to get another headache. I seem to have been getting them for days. Claudine has been pretty great about making me these fairy tonics that ease the headache, but it's been awhile since I have had my last one. No matter, they do say that orgasms are good for headaches, so it should go away soon." Sookie smirked at Eric. He looked concerned for a moment, then he returned her smirk and stated,

"Well we will have to see what I can do about that" and he bent to kiss her. He then meandered his hand underneath her blanket and her robe. Right when Eric was getting to the good spot he heard someone cough from the foot of the stairs to his porch. In a flash Eric was standing, his fangs bared, with Sookie tucked safely behind him. Sookie was wobbling on her feet, trying to figure out what was going on when she saw Eric relax.

"I am sorry Eric. I didn't mean to surprise or alarm you." Claudine called from the bottom of the steps to Eric's porch.

"What do you want fey?" Eric glared. He then painfully and obviously forced himself into the chair. Remembering vampires' penchant for fairies, Sookie hurriedly sat back down on his lap, in hopes to distract him. He then encircled her in his arms, clearly to keep himself at bay. She then recognized that Eric was naked; while she knew Eric was proud of his body, Sookie still did not want Claudine staring at her naked man, so she covered him up with her blanket.

"I won't stay but a minute" Claudine began. "I knew that it was about time for another one of Sookie's tonics and I could feel that her headache was beginning to return. One or two more of these and she shouldn't need them anymore; however, she needs to consistently take them for it to work." Eric nodded at Claudine and then Sookie.

"Will you be alright and able to control yourself if I get up and go to her?" Sookie whispered to Eric.

"Yes," he responded. "But please be quick about it." Sookie then got up, but left her blanket behind, covering Eric. Despite his strain in resisting Claudine Eric still managed a smile for Sookie's need for modesty for Eric. Tightening the sash on her robe, Sookie walked over to the steps and walked down and took the tonic from Claudine.

"Thanks," Sookie said before finishing the muddy colored tonic in a few sips. Sookie didn't feel an after effects from taking the tonic this time, other than a warm feeling spreading from her center down to her toes. She handed the bottle back to Claudine and stretched her arms above her head and said, "that almost tasted good this time! And I can already feel the headache going away!"

"Claudine." Eric said from behind Sookie. She spun around, but he was still sitting in his chair, putting down the now empty bottle of True Blood. He was still in control of himself, but he had a very serious, very intent look on his face.

"Yes Eric?" Claudine responded.

"Please come to Sookie's tomorrow night after dark. We need to talk; I have just about had enough of this. I suspect you will need to bring someone else and you know whom I mean; I also want to talk to him. This business can not continue without explanations."

"Fine." Claudine responded quickly, while looking disgruntled. As she turned to poof away Eric called after her,

"And don't stand me up. You do not want me to come looking for you. Trust me on that." Eric ended that statement with a growl. Claudine just looked back at him, nodded and poofed out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry my updates are taking so long – I am back in school and it is taking more of my time then I thought it would! This story is winding down and I will end it in a chapter or two so please hang in there with me a little longer.

Chapter 8

"What was that about?" Sookie rounded on Eric, demanding an answer from him.

"Didn't you say that you have a headache?" Eric inquired of Sookie with a grin. He then threw off the blanket covering his lap and showed her that he was ready to help her with that headache.

"I am serious Eric!" Sookie roared at him. "What is going on! I thought everyone was being overprotective of me, but if you have evidence to the contrary, out with it! What are you and Claudine conspiring about behind my back?!"

Eric got up and crossed the porch to Sookie and stroked her cheek. "Oh dear one. I would never let any harm happen to you. I promise I am not conspiring with Claudine about anything. I also believe that Claudine has your best interests at heart, which is why I let her leave. But I do think something is going on that Claudine has not told you about and I think it is time to find out. And it may have to do with your lack of inhibitions lately. But I do believe that you will be fine and that you are fine. I am here for you, remember? You are my girlfriend" Eric said with a grin. "So please just trust me. Just this once." He then enclosed Sookie in a hug. Sookie resisted for a moment and then relaxed in relief. After resting her head on Eric's shoulder for a few minutes, she looked up at him with a few unshed tears in her eyes but a grin on her face.

"You called me your girlfriend" Sookie giggled, "and your dear one." Eric rolled his eyes in response. "So, Eric" began Sookie with a mischievous look in her eye, " what did you say about helping met get rid of my headache? It's a pretty big one so I think I will need multiple "helpings haha." Eric reached out and slung Sookie up into his arms and darted inside the house to his bedroom with Sookie giggling the entire way.

* * *

Sookie woke up slowly with the warmth of sunlight on her face. She didn't immediately recognize where she was, yet she had a smile on her face. Sitting up slowly she realized that she was laying on the couch in Eric's living room. Feeling surprised, Sookie got up and walked over to the window to see the sunlight shining directly into the room. She then remembered what and where Eric's bedroom was located, which explained the sunlight in the living room.

Eric had a "fake-out" bedroom through the doorway behind the couch, as well as a study across from it. Sookie knew this because last night when Eric grabbed her and carried her into his house she saw the bedroom and asked him why they weren't going in there as he pulled open another door. Eric had responded that the bedroom was for show as he began to leap down some stairs into a basement. Sookie didn't get a good look at the locks and doors guarding Eric's real bedroom and she didn't really care. In fact, memories of his real bedroom were a bit of a blur. Eric's pretend bedroom; however, fit him perfectly and was very amenable to company! He had a furry comforter of some animal fur, and the bed sat on a shaggy rug, similar to the one in the living room. As she was staring at the bed, Sookie recklessly wanted to crawl under the covers and sleep the day away until Eric woke up. Without realizing it Sookie crossed the room and sat on the bed and began to pull the comforter around her and then immediately stood back up as her memories of Claudine's visit came rushing back. Claudine was doing something to her! So her crazy behavior actually had a reason. Sookie was a little disappointed. She thought she was finally shedding her inhibitions and doing something for herself. Instead something involving Claudine was making her act crazy and out of character. Sighing Sookie fought against the urge compelling her to sleep and stood up and walked back to the living room to pull back on her clothes. If she was going to dwell on her problems, Sookie decided that she might as well do it at her house, after a shower and a change of clothes. Snagging Eric's keys off his end table, Sookie felt grateful that Jason had taught her how to drive stick and was grateful that Eric could fly to her house later tonight.

* * *

Sookie was surprised that Amelia wasn't home when she arrived. Since the sun was shining pretty strongly, Sookie decided to forswear her shower a little longer and lube up and glisten under the sun. Even though it was a little cool to be in her bikini Sookie always relaxed when she laid out. Oddly, she had no urge to do anything else. Sookie rationally knew she should feel guilty for not going into work, however, she felt absolutely zero remorse. It felt good to lay out in the sun and relax her sore muscles from last night's activities. Clearly her lack of a conscience had something to do with Claudine's influence, but lying out in the sun is something that Sookie loves. It's not like she had an urge to go join Hell's Angels or move to Vegas. She was perfectly content lying out in the sun. Sookie decided to forget everything and just relax.

Only a few minutes later Sookie heard,

"Sookie! When did you get back? I've been looking all over for you this morning! Eric had said he'd have you back before sunrise! Whose car is that in the driveway? Where have you been? And how are you feeling?" Amelia called out half running from her car to Sookie's lawn chair.

"Hi Amelia. Relax. I am fine. Well sort of. But I woke up at Eric's this morning and I borrowed his car to get home. So why won't you change into your suit and relax here with me. And make a batch of margaritas. Then I can fill you in on all the gory awesome details from last night!" Sookie said with a wink. Amelia let out a chuckle and said,

"Ok, I suppose I can do that. But I don't want too graphic details. The PG-13 version will work for me!" With that Amelia headed back into the house and Sookie laid back against her chair, shut her eyes and faced the sun. Sitting for a few minutes with the sun warming her face, Sookie could feel the tension draining out of her body. Then a shadow stepped between her and the sun.

"That was fast. I hope that you remembered the margaritas!" Sookie said and opened her eyes to realize it was not Amelia standing over her. Instead it was a strange man! He was looking at her curiously, but Sookie was more concerned with the knife in his hand, rather then the look on his face. Deciding not to panic, she calmly asked,

"Can I help you?"

"You are Sookie Stackhouse? The waitress from Merlotte's?" The strange man asked.

"Yes" she answered. "What about it?"

"What is your fairy Grandfather's name?"

"Niall?" Sookie gasped, shocked that this stranger would ask about her grandfather. "How do you know Niall and what do you want with him?"

The strange man didn't answer her. Instead he leaned forward and sniffed Sookie! He sniffed her head and then her shoulder. Once he got a good whiff he stood back up and he said "sorry to disturb you" and disappeared.

"What the hell?" Sookie muttered and jumped up out of her chair.

"Who was that and where did he go?" Amelia asked as she walked across the yard to Sookie juggling a towel and sunscreen and a pitcher of margaritas and glasses. It was a testament to all that they went through that Amelia was not panicking even though she saw the man sniff Sookie while holding a knife. Sookie sat back down once Amelia reached her and Amelia sat opposite her in the other lounge chair. Amelia poured Sookie a margarita, which Sookie took with a shaky hand. After she took a couple of sips and once Amelia was settled in her chair Sookie responded,

"I have no idea who that was or what he wanted. He asked me about Niall, sniffed me and then left. He clearly came to kill me but changed his mind for some reason. He also looked vaguely familiar for some reason. I know I have seen him somewhere before, but I can't place it."

"Ok that's kind of gross. And weird. I'm going to ignore the sniffing for a moment, since you clearly do not smell. What was with the knife in his hand? Did you notice how he only had a glove on the hand holding the knife?"

"No." Sookie answered. "I was a little busy staring at how sharp it was and how bright it gleamed. And wondering how I smelled and was slightly embarrassed that I smelled like sex, since I neglected to shower this morning. So he had a glove only on one hand? Maybe he's a Michael Jackson fan?" Sookie smirked into her drink and then took a long sip. "I need a cigarette. Do you have anything on you? I would actually prefer some weed."

"Sookie!" Amelia exclaimed. "No! Don't be ridiculous. And focus. And think. A glove on one hand. He's asked about your fairy grandfather. Maybe the knife was iron? Maybe they thought that you were a fairy?"

Sookie burst out laughing. "Why would they think that? Everyone knows my parentage! It's clear that I'm not a fairy." Amelia just arched an eyebrow at Sookie. Sookie let out a few more chuckles and then calmed down. " Ok. Ok! He could have been holding a knife made of iron. He was sniffing me. Fairies definite give off a pheromone that the vampires love. Can they smell it on each other?"

"I have no idea. But that is something that we should look into" Amelia responded. She made as if to stand up but Sookie placed a hand on Amelia's arm to stop her from getting up.

"Relax. Eric made some agreement with Claudine last night and they are both coming here tonight just after sunset to discuss what's going on. Eric believes that Claudine is in on whatever is going on and wants to question her and wants me to wait for him. Which I am content to do. Apparently I am his girlfriend and I am willing to let him do my worrying for me." Sookie then chuckled and swung her legs back onto the chair, laid her head back and shut her eyes again.

"Sookie are you sure you don't want to Claudine now?" Amelia asked, looking concerned.

"I am sure. Let's just relax and wait for tonight. I'm positive that we will get all of the answers and that Eric will take of me. So let's talk about how Eric Northman, most feared 1,000 year old vampire in this state committed to me."

Amelia burst out laughing. "Ok fine. We'll have it your way. So how does it feel bringing down the Northman?"


End file.
